


Running Blind

by MysticalMattie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Teenage Drama, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMattie/pseuds/MysticalMattie
Summary: Isobell Black is Sirius Black's favorite cousin, the unofficial '5th Marauder'. She hangs out with his friends, often sleeps in their dormitory, and creates havoc all over Hogwarts. She hangs out with Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Collins. They drink butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, they worry about their essays and their exams. They don't worry about a war lurking outside their door.In 5th Year that begins to change.Dark Wizards are attacking Wizarding villages, Hogwarts students are dropping out, Headmaster Dumbledore is warning of staying strong, staying united. Regulus won't talk to his brother, the Black Sisters are on the outs with each other, the Slytherins are getting bolder in their hatred. Muggleborns are scared for their safety. A betrayal happens, a friendship broken, two friends pushed to either side of what will become the First Wizarding War. New love blooms.Isobell Black and her classmates time at Hogwarts is on the last stretch, and it's suddenly as if they are running straight ahead, completely blind to the consequences of their actions. Each action has a reaction, and it may just take to lives of everyone Isobell holds close to her heart.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Running Blind

_"Running Blind"_

-Prologue-

They said we were all going to die. 'They' being my cousins. 'We' being me and my friends. The blood traitors, the muggleborns, the half-bloods. Everyone that opposed them, the Death Eaters. Bellatrix had laughed. I'd scowled and rolled my eyes.

I'd thought it was insane. They, the Death Eaters and Voldemort, were far less in numbers than the rest of the Wizarding World, everyone that opposed them. They couldn't kill everyone. That was impossible.

And then it was.

I stood in the nursery, cradling little Harry in my arms, shushing him, bouncing him slightly. He was crying, his little face an angry red and wailing. I think he knew; I didn't know how his little mind could comprehend, but I think he understood that his parents had died, that his Mum's dead body laid at my feet, his Dada's corpse in the hall. I was crying, too. Just weeks ago Lily and James had been at my home, little Harry flying around on his broomstick. Now, everything was wrong...

Sirius was God knows where doing God knows what, Peter was...Who knows where, if he even knew yet... And Remus, he was far away, lost alone in the woods.

As I fled the scene, clutching baby Harry to my chest and with a diaper bag thrown over my shoulder, I believed Bellatrix's words.

Everyone was going to die.


End file.
